Love you till Tuesday
by Trench Mouth
Summary: This is the sequel to What a Wonderful World. TwoBit is now living in Beverly Hills while Velma is finishing collage. How will he adjust? read and find out. Xp
1. default

Disclaimer : I do not own the Outsiders. I own Velma and her friends.

Note: This is the sequel to What a Wonderful World. It takes place nearly 6 weeks later, so it's about mid-August.

----------------------

Two-Bit rolled over and fell out of the bed. He groaned and sat up, looking back at the bed and smiled. He looked at his wife. She was curled up under the blankets, still sound asleep. He stood up went into the kitchen. They had just gotten here last night. Here just so happened to be Velma's apartment in Beverly Hills. She had to finish Collage. Now, Two-Bit wasn't exactly excited about moving to Beverly Hills, But he gladly moved because Velma asked him to. He was used to his run down neighborhood which he loved so much.

He looked around. This apparent was almost 2 and a half sizes larger than the one he had back in Tulsa. Cleaner, too.

Now, as he started to look into the fridge, finding something to make for breakfast, Velma quietly snuck up behind him, " You going to cook?" She asked.

He took out the eggs and turned to her , " What? You don't think I can?" He put on a mock hurt expression.

"I didn't say that.." She said, laughing slightly, " It'll be its original color, right? Like it's not going to turn out blue, or anything?"

"Hey, I cook a hell of a lot better than Soda, if that's what you are implying." He grinned. They were about to kiss then there was a knocked on the door. He sighed, " This aint gunna happen every time is it?"

Velma laughed," Of course not..." She gave him a kiss and then went to answer the door. It was her friend, Wendy. Velma had called her afew days ago. Told her she was married, and that she'd be home by Saturday." Hi!"

"Hi!"

They hugged each other. "So! How was your trip? oh oh ! How was the wedding? Did you take lots of pictures? and.. Oh my god, are you being robbed?" She asked, seeing Two-Bit standing in the kitchen. He just turned around and started making the eggs.

"What? No..No...Wendy, this is my Husband, Keith...Everyone calls him Two-Bit.."

He walked over and extended his hand to shake hers, but she just looked at Velma.

"Well...what..what happened to James?"

Two-Bit went back into the kitchen...

"We...kinda broke up..."

"So...you married...that?" She asked, pointing to Two-Bit, who was trying to pretend he didn't hear them.

" He's a great guy. Really. Trust me. He's sweet.."

Two-Bit smiled.

"Isn't he abit old to be wearing a Micky-Mouse t-shirt?"

Two-Bit bit his bottom lip to keep from saying anything.

"Well...whats wrong with that?" Velma asked.

"Well...Nothing...after someone turns 13..."

Two-Bit turned around and looked at the two of them.

"I think it's adorable" Velma told her, Smiling over at Two-Bit, who returned the smile and gave her a wink. " Anyway..You want to see the wedding pictures?"

"Sure!"

Velma disappeared into the bedroom to dig the pictures of the her suitcase.

Meanwhile, Wendy turned around and looked at Two-Bit, " So...Keith...How...how did you two meet?"

"We dated for a while 5 years ago, back in Tulsa."

"oh..." She looked around the apartment until Velma came back out, " Here they are.." She said, handing them over to Wendy.

The first picture, it was Two-Bit, dressed in a clean pair of black jeans and a white dress shirt, Velma, in a white silk dress, tight, no straps and didn't go past her knees. And the Elvis impersonator who married them. The second picture, It was Two-Bit, Velma, and the rest of the guys, all dressed in jeans and shirts like Two-Bit... " Who are they?" Wendy asked, pointing to the other 6 men in the picture, " Oh..Thats one Ponyboy, and his brothers Sodapop and Darry.."

"Are those their real names?"

"Yes...And thats Dally, Steve, and the one in the wheelchair is Johnny..."

Wendy flipped through the rest of pictures , "Well...You seemed to have fun.."

"Yes. It really was.."

Wendy smiled, " So, Beth, Marie, Jacklyn and I were planing on going to the mall..you in? You can take, Keith, too.."

Two-Bit kept making gestures that meant no. Velma smiled, "Sure." Two-Bit went wide-eyes and shook his head, mouthing, no way.

"Great! Me us in the parking lot at one. Tootles!" Wendy and Velma gave each other a hug, and then Wendy left.

"Uh...Do I have to go?" Two-Bit asked, hoping up onto the counter.

"Oh...Come on. It'll be a great way to meet some people."

"You know I don't like going to the mall..."

"Please?"

"No way."

"Pleease?"

"No."

"Pleease?" She tilted her head, pouting sightly.

Two-Bit looked away, " No way." He couldn't say no to that face, thats why he turned away.

"Please?" She moved closer, rubbing her hand up and down his thigh. He looked over at her, She still had the adorable little pout.

"Fine...I'll go.."

Velma smiled and put her arms around Two-Bit, " Thank you...Oh shit..." She pulled away.

"What?"

"The eggs just caught fire!"

Two-Bit jumped off the counter, grabbed the pan handle and threw the pan in the sink, then turned on the water. " I swear that never happened to me before..." Two-Bit told her. Velma just laughed.

--------------------

By 5 to one, Two-Bit and Velma went down into the parking lot. Two-Bit had on an old, tight, black and red t-shirt with a faded Micky Mouse on it, and an old pair of jeans..which was actually what he had slept in last night, while Velma was wearing a black mini skirt with a pink t-shirt.

"Now...are you sure you want to go? I mean, we could find something else to do.." Two-Bit said.

"I'm sure." Velma said, puting her compact into her purse.

Two-Bit sighed as a convertible filled with Velma's friends pulled up.

"Hey guys! Keith, this is Beth, Jacklyn and Marie...and you already met Wendy..Girls, This is my husband, Keith.."

"What happened to James?" Beth asked.

"They broke up." Wendy said.

"Why?" Jacklyn asked.

"He was a jack-ass." Two-Bit said. He got into the car after Velma did.

"So, Velma. You must tell me how you got your husband to come with us," Marie said, "There was nothing I could say to get Vince to come with us. He hates going to malls.."

"Oh, really?" Two-Bit raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah. He'd rather go out with his friends.."

Two-Bit looked over at Velma. She gave him a kiss, " Well, Keith enjoys spending time with me." She leaned against him.

"Yeah. Even if it is going to the mall..." Two-Bit smiled.

"Awe...thats so sweet..." Beth said.

" I think we should find him a new suit..." Wendy said.

"Ooo! Yeah!" Jacklyn said, clapping her hands, " That'll be fun."

"What? No..I'm not really a suit person..." Two-Bit said, shaking his head.

"Oh..Come on. It's not like you'd be wearing one everyday...just for...special occasions and parties and things like that..." Wendy said. " Trust me. I saw your wedding pictures. You need a nice suit."

"Uh...I don't think so.." Two-Bit shook his head.

"Please? It'll be fun." Velma said.

"No...No it won't..."

"Please?" She rested her hand on his thigh...

Two-Bit sighed, " Alright...Fine...But just one, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled and kissed his again, " Just one.."

Two-Bit put his arms around her, _This is going to be a long day_...

------------------------

He was right. It was long. Well...to him, anyway. He should of been more specific. He should of said, Just one suit. The first one he liked at the first store they had went too. But that was 3 stores ago. He had found several suits he liked, but the kept saying no and moving on. He tried to tell some jokes...but stopped after he tryed to tell a blond joke..he stopped before the punch line because all 4 of Velma's friends had blond hair. Now, usually, He didn't care if he offended anyone with his jokes...But these were Velma's friends, and he had a feeling he'd be seeing alot of them. _This had to be some kind of hazing_, he thought. _No wonder Vince doesn't like going to malls. _

"Two-Bit. Come here. I think you'll like this one." Velma said.

"Two-Bit?" Beth, Marie and Jacklyn said, simultaneously.

"Oh..its...just a nick name.." Velma told them.

"Why is he called that?"

"I have a bad feeling that you'll find out that later..." Velma said with a sigh.

"Later? Whats going on later?" Two-Bit sounded so worried, it made Velma laugh , " Oh, We're going out to dinner.."

"And...when did yous decide this?"

"Somewhere between to the 2 priests and the man from Kentucky..." Jacklyn said coolly, glaring slightly at Two-Bit, who returned the look.

"It'll be fine." Velma said, handing Two-Bit the suit she had found,. It was black with white pinstripe with wide lapels. " So..what do you think?" she asked him.

He smiled, " I like it.."

"go try it on.."

He did. He looked in the mirror. He liked the suit. He just hoped he'd get this one...He wanted to leave.

"How's it fit?"

"Great. Can we get this one?...then go?"

Velma laughed, " Alright..But..there are still a few mores stores we were going to go to..."

Damn..

---------------------------------

At 6:13 that evening, Two-Bit was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Velma get ready.

"You take real long to get ready..." Two-Bit said, tilting his head.

"I do not take long." Velma informed him.

"Oh, really? We both started getting ready at 20 to 6...and I've been ready for the last 20 minutes."

She put in her earrings and turned around. "There. I'm ready. Lets go"

Two-Bit laid back on the bed.

"Oh..come on, they're going to meet us in the parking lot in 10 minutes.."

"No."

"What?"

"I don't wanna go to some fancy restaurant..."

"oh...come on..." She went over to the bed and tryed to pull Two-Bit up, but he wouldn't move. In fact, he pulled her down onto the bed with him, and kept his arm around her waist.

"Oh...oh...Please, Two-Bit. I haven't seen these guys in over a month.."

"You can see 'em later."

"Please. Lets go...its...its not like you're going to be the only guy there..."

"No."

"Please? And ...Tomorrow...we can do what ever you want." She offered.

"What ever I want?"

"What ever you want."

"All day?"

"All day."

"Fine. But if one of those guys ask 'where's James?', I'm leaving..."

----------------------------------

They ended up leaving early. The first thing Vince, Travis, Duncan, and Ivan had asked was , 'Where's James?'. But, strangely enough, that wasn't why they had left. While they were waiting for their food to arrive, Two-Bit had been looking around the dining room, when he noticed at the table beside them a man with a toupee. He just started to laugh. Velma asked him what was so funny. Two-Bit had told her that the man with the toupee was the same one from the restuarant 5 years ago. He knew that because when he had knocked off the hair piece 5 years ago, it had landed on a candle, and there was a little scorch mark on the back.

"What kind of person keeps the same toupee for 5 years?" Velma had asked him.

"A cheap one." Two-Bit replied. The man had over heard them and before he could complain to someone, they left to save themselves the embarrassment.

"Why can't you act like a grown up in nice places like that?" Velma asked.

"Because it's boring in places like that." Two-Bit laughed slightly, " Besides, tomorrow will be fun." He grinned.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day_...Velma thought


	2. Starry Starry Night

Disclaimer : I do not own the Outsiders, I only own Velma and her friends.

Note: Ok. I know its been forever since I posted, but its been a busy few months, with holidays and exams and such..Sorry...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens Brown paper packages tied up with strings These are a few of my favorite things"_

Once again, Two-Bit had started his day by rolling out of the bed and landing on the floor with a 'thump'. He muttered a string of curses under his breath.

_"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings These are a few of my favorite things"_

He rubbed his eyes and got to his feet, still mumbling. He staggered out of the bedroom with a yawn and noticed Velma in the kitchen, making breakfast and singing softly to herself.

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes Silver white winters that melt into springs These are a few of my favorite things"_

She didn't even notice that Two-Bit was awake until he snuck up behind her. She hated when he did that. But in all fairness, she sneaks up on him sometimes, too. She put the pancakes on plates and set them on the counter, " 'mornin." Velma said with a yawn.

"Mornin'" Two-Bit smiled. He was about to give her a kiss when there was a knock at the door. " I thought you said it wasn't gunna happen every time?"

"Oh, hush. This is only the second time." She giggled and went to open the door. It was Wendy.

_De ja vu_. Two-Bit thought.

"Hey! Ok, Vel, I know that you, like, don't like going with us on Sunday, but I thought that maybe you and Keith would come this week..."

"Sorry. Can't. Love to, but can't. We already have some plans." Two-Bit said.

"Oh? What are you two going to do?"

"Yes...Keith...What are we doing?" Velma asked.

" Going bowling."

Velma sighed. Wendy smiled, " Didn't Velma tell you?" She asked. "Every Sunday we do this couple bowling thing..."

_Oh, for fuck sakes.._

"Usually James wants to go, but Velma never does."

"I can't bowl." Velma said. " Never did it before."

"Well. There's a first time for everything." Wendy smiled. She was such a morning person. " So, Meet you there at 3 o'clock?"

"Sounds great." Velma smiled and Wendy left.

"Well...fuck." Two-Bit said. " I was hopen' a day with out those guys..."

--------------

The bowling alley was pretty full, but they managed to get the last lane. For the first ten minutes, Two-Bit taught Velma how to bowl. She caught on pretty quickly. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, but she did find the ball slightly heavy. They managed to get a good game going for a while. But not 30 minutes after they arrived, Ivan said, "We should get outta here."

Now, Two-Bit didn't understand this at all. But everyone else seemed to be getting nervous. " Why? We just got here."

Ivan motion to the lane next to them. New people were there now. " James Shepard and his gang."

Two-Bit grinned. Finally, he thought. Someone he knew. James, or as his friends called him, Jim. . Jim was Tim's cousin. Now, most people wouldn't give a second thought to the fact that the names sounded the same, or the fact that they almost looked like twins(Jim was slightly shorter, but had bigger arms and more of a tan).But Two-Bit wasn't like most people. Everytime Jim came to Tulsa, he'd poke fun at them. Jimmy and Timmy. Jim and Tim. Thing 1 and Thing 2, or, Two-Bits favorite, Twiddle-dee and Twiddle-dum. Once, He annoyed them both so bad that he was made to call them Timothy and James.

"Naw, we ain't gotta leave." Two-Bit told Ivan and walked over to the gang, " Hiya Jimmy!" He shook hands with the gang leader, who smirked.

"Damn,Two-Bit. What are you doing all the way out here?" Jim asked.

"Moved."

"No shittin'?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Got married."

That one seemed to have taken Jim by surprise. " Who'd marry _you_?"

Two-Bit motioned for Velma to come closer.

"Oh...I know her...thats the girl that sings at the Blue Mist...Velma, right?"

Velma nodded slowly and shook hands with him, then he introduced her to the rest of the gang. If she was scared (which she was) she was hiding it very well. Wendy, Ivan, and the others, couldn't believe this. Once, Ivan's co-worker ( which, actually, was James ) was walking to the bus stop and bumped into one of the gang members, and they beat him up so bad, he was in the hospital for almost a month...but what he was looking at now didn't make any sense. They were acting...civilized? Impossible.

"So, how about a game?" Two-Bit suggested, " You and your guys against me and.." He looked back at Velma's friends..." These guys.." He didn't want to say ' _my guys_ ' because he didn't consider himself friends, also, he was kind of embarrassed to even be seen with them.

"Alright. Alright. Losers by the winners drinks..But not here, cause their beers suck." Jim said.

"Deal...but...where?"

"The Blue Mist?"

"Fine with me. Lets do this.."

------------------------

The game had ended in a tie, so they decided to just go to the Blue Mist anyway for some drinks. When they had got there, there was guy on stage, singing some Tom Jones songs. Two-Bit was never at a place like this before. Black carpets, reddish walls, low lights, althought a bit brighter on the stage that had. An actual band, not the music playing with someone out front singing. Velma and the girls all ordered a Shirley Temple. Vince had ordered a Bloody Mary. Ivan had a vodka, and Duncan and Travis both ordered Scotch. Two-Bit, Jim and his gang just ordered a beer. There were applauds as the guys finished his song, but as he started another song, a man came up to the table, judgeing by the way he dressed, Two-Bit figured her worked here. He raised an eyebrow as the man started to talk to Velma..

" I've tried to reach you..."

"Well..I wasn't home today.."

" Yes. Well, Janet called and said she couldn't make it...her Plane got delayed...Now...I know its your day off...but.."

"Sure...its no problem.." Velma looked over at Two-Bit, gave him a smile, then stood up and went to the dressing rooms behind the stage.

When she came back out, the Ton Jones wannabe stepped off the stage. Velma was wearing a small red dress that made alto of the guys cheer, and Two-Bit felt like cracking the skulls of just about everyone in the room. When the band started up, Velma stepped to the mic.

_"I got a fever_

_An inflammation_

_That's what I got_

_You turn the heat on me_

_Some like it hot_

_Look what you started_

_A conflagration_

_Baby, that's what_

_Don't let the flame go out_

_Some like it hot_

_Oh baby, I'm from that old school_

_I'll play it real cool_

_But when you kissed me_

_I lit up_

_like a four alarm fire_

_Call out the engine_

_Ring up the station_

_I'm on the spot_

_Love burns you up the most_

_Like it or not_

_But baby, I like it hot" _

-------------------

_"Starry, starry night Paint your palette blue and gray Look out on a summer's day.." _

They had stayed there till atleast 11 o'clock. Velma was practically asleep on the drive home. Two-Bit was amazed with her performance earlier. Her talent had approved greatly since she was 14...and now she had a figure to fill the dresses she wore. He almost hit the guy at the table next to him for doing a cat call at his wife while she was singing.

_"How you tried to set them free They would not listen, they did not know how Perhaps they'll listen now "_

Two-Bit turned up the radio slightly and slowed down as the light turned red. There was alteast 9 cars infront of him. Gunna take a while to get home, he thought.

_"Morning fields of amber grain Weathered faces lined in pain Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand "_

He'd have to call Dal and the guys in the morning. Dal'd like to know that he found more hoods to hang with.

_"On that starry, starry night You took your life as lovers often do But I could have told you, Vincent This world was never meant For one as beautiful as you "_

He sighed. Then, finally the light turned green and traffic started to move again. He could of sworn he heard Velma sigh. He looked over at her and she was gazing up at the moonlit sky.

_"The ragged men in ragged clothes A silver thorn, a bloody rose Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow"_

Just 5 more blocks.. Two-Bit thought to himself, feeling tired for some reason. _Must be this damn song_.

_"Now I think I know what you tried to say to me And how you suffered for your sanity And how you tried to set them free They would not listen, they're not listening still Perhaps they never will... "_

_"...And that was Don Mcleans newest song, 'Vincent', up next we have..."_

Two-Bit turned off the radio after noticing Velma had fallen asleep, leaning against the window.

When they got home, he carried the sleeping Velma up to their apartment and put her down in their room. She snuggled up to the pillow . Two-Bit smiled. He climbed into bed and kissed Velma on the forehead, then turned off the lamp, " Goodnight." he said, knowing no reply would come, he went to sleep. _This place aint so bad_...

-------------------------------------

To:

EmiliosLoofah - I heart you so much, you realize.

shawn-small - Thanks you for reading. I apreaciate it.


	3. halloween

Velma's friends didn't like Two-Bit. They didn't like that he wore old jeans, t-shirts and flannel tops. They didn't like that he listened to rock music. They didn't like the way he acted. And they absolutely hated the fact that he hung around with the Shepard gang. They never came into the building before Two-Bit moved in. After a couple of months, they began to suspect that Two-Bit was abusive. He always wanted to know where she was going and several times stopped her from going out with them. Now, they had absolutely no proof of this. No visible bruises. If they fight, no one could hear it. Probably because he never hit her and they never fought. In fact, the absolutely worst thing Two-Bit had ever done to Velma was just afew weeks ago. They were at the video store, Two-Bit had replaced the chick-flick Velma had picked out with a real horror show. She made Two-Bit sleep on the couch...for a little while, anyway. She was too scared to sleep by herself.Of course, it wouldn't be the only time it happened.

Velma answered the knock at the door and smiled at the 3 cute little children in their cute little costumes.

"Trick or treat!" They said cheerfully, holding out their little bags.

Velma passed out the candies to each child, then Two-Bit jumped out from behind the door with a devil mask on and a knife covered in fake blood. The children screamed and ran away. Velma sighed and closed the door, " Do you have to do that for every child that comes to the door?"

"Of Course. What are their parents thinking, anyway? First, they should be outside wreaking havoc and smashing things. Not going from apartment to apartment. "

"No child in this neighborhood does those - "

"Secondly, " He continued, taking off the plastic mask," What kind of idiot dress up their kids like ferries and doctors? They need to be demonic creatures and vampires and zombies and fuckin' axe murderers and shit."

"Not in this neighborhood, they don't." Velma told him. She was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. She went over to open it, and it was Wendy. Even though it wasn't a kid, Two-Bit jumped out and scared her.

"Oh..you're real funny Keith." Wendy rolled her eyes, then turned back to Velma, " Anyway Betty and Ken, You know? The couple from 119 downstairs? They're having a Halloween get together..."

God. would it kill them to call it a party? Two-Bit thought

"...and I was wondering if you and Keith were going to go?"

"No, sorry. Already have other plans." Two-Bit said.

"We do?" Velma asked.

"Yes. We do." He smiled at Wendy , " Yeah...so...Bye." He closed the door in her face. He looked over at Velma, who was now glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Since when did we have plans for tonight?" She asked.

"Since yesterday." He told her.

"Yesterday?..and when were you going to tell me?"

"Tonight." He said. " Jim's havin' a party across town."

Velma sighed, " You know I don't like it when we go there...I mean...They're...they're..."

"Hoods? Criminals? You should of known you'd be hangin around with those kinds of people when ya married one."

"You're not like them, Two-Bit...They...they can be very dangerous.."

"You know nothing bad is gunna happen to you around them.."

"It just...really makes me nervous..."

"Don't worry about it. "

---------

Two-Bit dragged Velma down to the basement of the building the party was at. Apparently, thats were they were having a poker game away from the distractions. At the table, there was Jim and a few member from Jim's gang and afew other of the local gangs. Also sitting at the table, was Tim Shepard and Dallas Winston.

"Two-Bit, hey, glad ya could make it." Jim said, glancing up from his cards.

Dally and Tim looked over at the door. As Two-Bit and Velma came over to the table, Tim and Dally stood up to greet them properly.

" Hey, Long time no see."

"Tell me about it.."

They all sat down, Velma sat between Two-Bit and Dally.

"So, how long are you two going to be in town?" Velma asked.

"Ah...a week. Maybe two." Tim said, throwing a chip in the center.

"Should be an interesting few weeks, then."

-------------

Meanwhile in Miami

----

"So..you're not going out."

"Nope."

"Why aren't you?"

"Why should I?"

"How did I get stuck sharing a dorm with you?"

" Just lucky I guess." Ponyboy said sarcasticly.

"I was kinda hoping to bring a girl over and..you know.."

"Why can't you do it at her dorm?"

"Because her roommate is going to be using it.."

"God..what is it that gets people so damned horny on Halloween?"

"You're just upset cause you can't get a girl.Face it, women don't go for that genius -sensitive- tough guy- multi-talented -track star thing you got going."

"Sure they do."

The roommate sighed and left the room. He looked toward the bathroom door, " Ok, he's gone."

A tall brunette stepped out of the bathroom, re buttoning her blouse, " That was close."

"You could of mentioned that you were sleeping with my roommate." He said, standing up, " How many men have you slept with, anyway?"

" Including you?"

"Yeah, including me."

"Four."

"Four?"

"Yes. Four. And you can't say anything to me about sleeping around, ok?"

"And why not?"

"Because my roommate is waiting for you back in my dorm, with her legs open, probably."

"You sound so bitter."

She rolled her eyes and adjusted her skirt, " And just how many women have you slept with, huh?"

"Including you?"

"Yes."

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen? Including me?"

"Yes, including you."

" You slept with THIRTEEN different women?"

"Yes."

"Thirteen? Damn. You gotta learn how to say 'No', Ponyboy. "

"Cute." He put his jacket on. " And for your information, I actually had a meaningful relationship with those women..."

"Sure you did.."

"Lets just go..."

"Yeah..lets. " The brunette walked toward the door with a just noticeable limp. Ponyboy smirked and put his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, and Jesse?"

"Yes?" She turned and faced him.

"You forgot this. " Ponyboy pulled a red bra out of the pocket of his jacket.

----------------------------

There. A night in the life of the 19 -going on 20 life of Ponyboy Curtis. Still smart, Still athletic, now a ladies man. XP


End file.
